BREATH
by Swag Joker
Summary: Just talking about Love, Faith, Hope and Destiny. BL, Exo Crack Couple. Kai X Baekhyun, Slight KaiSoo and BaekTao.
1. Chapter 1

**BREATH**

. Warning! FF Gaje

. Warning! Boys Love

. Warning! Exo Crack Couple

. Warning! KaiBaek with KaiSoo as slight

.

_YoJeong Side_

Hai.. aku YoJeong, peri pemandumu dalam cerita ini. Aku akan memandumu kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan hal-hal ajaib yang disebut Cinta, Takdir, Harapan dan Keyakina. Dimana Cinta tidak akan peduli dimana dia akan mendarat, Takdirpun hanya mengikuti apa yang sudah diperintahkan sang Pencipta. Tapi Harapan dan Keyakinan adalah hal yang berbeda. Kau bisa memilih untuk terus bersama orang yang kau cintai, yakin bahwa dia adalah pilihan hidupmu. Tapi... Kau juga bisa membuang keyakinan itu semua.. Jadi semua tergantung pada kalian, dan oh.. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara sampai-sampai melupakan tokoh utama kita.. Nah mari kita lihat garis kehidupannya...

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ketika pamannya, Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen dekat rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun demi almarhum hyung-nya. Ibunya Baekhyun yang dipanggil sang Pencipta 2 tahun yang lalu dengan Ayahnya. Yang dimiliki Baekhyun sekarang hanya hyung-hyungnya yang sangat menyanyangi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, jangan melamun. Kau sudah mengumpulkan barang-barangmu?" tanya Luhan, hyung ke-2 Baekhyun. Pria yang memiliki wajah manis yang membuat siapa saja menjadi gemas melihatnya, tapi dibalik wajah manisnya itu dia sangat bertanggung jawab yah walaupun dia manja.

"Sudah hyung, sudah beres dan tidak ada yang tertinggal," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan hyung-nya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku angkat barang-barang ini Xiao Lu! Dari tadi kau sibuk terus dengan Iphone-mu, bilang pada Sehun kau sedang sibuk," gerutu Kris, hyung tertua. Sikapnya yang dewasa dan berkharisma itu mampu membuat para yeoja meleleh karena merasakan aura milik Kris. "Kau cerewet ge!" balas Luhan sambil mengangkut dus-dus disekitarnya.

"Baekkie tolong bantu hyung sebentar," panggil JunMyeon atau sering dipanggil Suho yang artinya Guardian. Senyumnya bagai malaikat membuat semua orang yang berada disekitarnya akan merasa damai untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho menuju kamar belajar mereka yang kini kosong melompong. Hanya tersisa stiker-stiker imut yang masih setia menempel disana sampai akhirnya dia hancur sendiri.

"Hyung... Apa kita benar-benar harus pindah?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Suho mengangguk mantap sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Seakan-akan memberikan kekuatan baru untuk Baekhyun. "Nah, sekarang tersenyumlah dan bantu aku angkat dus-dus itu," kata Suho sambil tersenyum menambah kekuatan sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan apa ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sebuah aartemen mewah dengan 4 kamar dan ruang tamu serta ruang dapur yang luas. "Gomawo samchon.. Jeongmal gamsahamnida," kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya rapi," kata Baekhyun lantang. "Baekkie kemarilah! Istirahat dulu," panggil Kris. Baekhyun langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka yang diruang tamu. Sebuah TV LCD terbaru terletak manis dihadapanya. "Besok kau masuk sekolah baru, kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lembut agar duduk disampingnya. "Yup! Aku akan satu sekolah dengan Suho hyung!" Suho yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yah! Kenapa kalian berdua selalu bersama eoh?" protes Luhan pura-pura kesal. "Factor face hyung," jawab Suho kalem sambil melempar Suho dengan bantal sofa. "Hya! Hyung kasian Suho hyung," kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Luhan hanya bisa cemberut dan Kris? Dia tetap menjaga imagenya dihadapan para dongsaengnya. "Xiao Lu, kau cemburu ya karena aku bisa setiap hari dengan Baekhyun?" goda Suho. Membuat Luhan semakin menekukkan wajah imutnya.

"Lulu hyung jangan menangis, nanti kalau hyung menangis akan aku foto dan perlihatkan ke Sehun," goda Baekhyun kali ini sehingga terjadilah kejar-kejar yang cukup seru diruangan itu.

Baekhyun bagaikan matahari bagi mereka yang selalu bersinar, walaupun dalam lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam mereka takut... Yah takut... Takut kalau kejadian dulu kembali terulang. Takut kalau suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan berhenti bersinar seperti ini... Karena bagi mereka bertiga, Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

Kai dari tadi masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya, menunggu Tao menyalin PR Fisika dan Kimia. "Nih, Kai. Thanks," kata Tao sambil menyerahkan kembali buku milik Kai. "Hei, kau tau tidak adiknya Suho hyung pindah kesini loh!" kata Tao memulai pembicaraan. Kai hanya menoleh sekilas, dia tau orang yang sedang dibicarakan temannya. Suho hyung, salah satu anggota yang paling popuer di Parran High School, sekolah mereka. "Ayolah Kai, masa kau tidak tau? Satu sekolah sedang membicarakan hal ini," kata Tao menggebu-gebu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kai balik. Pasangan Angel-Devil ini langsung berhenti ketika gurur mereka masuk bersama seorang namja manis. Kai memperhatikan namja itu. Mirip sekali dengan Suho hyung.

"Annyeong, namaku Wu Baekhyun. Aku pindah kesini karena hyung yang menyuruhku," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tunggu dulu, kau lihat senyumannya? Sangat berbeda dengan Suho hyung. Senyumnya seakan memiliki arti tersendiri. Kai masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa dia sadari, namja itu sudah duduk disampingnya, duduk dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Hai aku Huang Zi Tao," Baekhyun mengengadah melihat sumber suara itu. Disebelah kanan tepatnya. Namja bermata panda yang mEngenalkan dirinya dengan nama Huang Zi Tao. "Haloooo," katanya lagi membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Eh iya, namaku Wu Baekhyun," katanya. Huh kesan pertama yang jelek.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Suho hyung, tapi ada yang berbeda," katanya menggantung. Dia berpikir sejenak kemudian menjentikan jarinya."Senyum milikmu yang berbeda," kata Tao bersemangat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang kita berteman okay? Wu Baekhyun," kata Tao sambil ternyum lembut.

.

. TBC

.

Oke sip aku ngepost FF gaje lagi padahal FF yang kemarin belum kelar. Pabo.. *pundung* Maaf ya kali ini Crack lagi.. untuk awalnya memang kayak Family tapi liat nanti aja hohohoh, mind to riview? Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

BREATH

. Warning! FF Gaje

. Warning! Boys Love

. Warning! Exo Crack Couple

. Warning! KaiBaek with KaiSoo as slight

.

_(Still)YoJeong side_

Menunggu itu menyebalkan tapi apa boleh buat? Baekhyun lebih memilih menunggu Suho hyung ketimbang pulang dengan YiXing, tunangan Kris. Bukannya dia membenci YiXing ,bukan. Tapi dia memang malas. YiXing itu cerewet seperti ibunya dulu, manis, periang, cerewet dan perhatian.

Baekhyun melihat arlojinya, baru jam 2 siang. Dia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi. Taman ini sepi, Cuma ada beberapa siswa yang berpacaran, kecuali orang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh darinya, "Itu pasti Changmin hyung!" gumamnya. Lalu dia beranjak dari bangkunya, baru beberapa melangkah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya, namja itu mengerang dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya kemudian jatuh ketangannya. Sebuah PSP berwarna silver.

"Aah~ Untung saja kau menangkapnya," kata namja itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Ini... Milikmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan PSP itu kepada pemiliknya. "Nde, jeongmal gamsahamnida," katanya seraya mengambil PSP tersebut.

"Yup, semoga tidak rusak, permisi," pamit Baekhyun.

"Hei... Kepalamu sakit tidak?" tanya namja itu membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti. "Tidak," jawab Baekhyun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun side_

"Mianhae Baekkie, kau pasti bosan menunggu," kata Suho hyung saar menemukan aku di halaman belakang. "Gwenchana, tadi ada Changmin hyung yang menemaniku," jawabku sambil menggandeng tangan Suho hyung.

"Mwo? Changmin?" tanya Suho hyung tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dasar anak itu, dia membolos rapat lagi.. haish.." gerutu Suho hyung. Aku menepuk pelan pundak hyung, "Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah lapar~"

Suho hyung tersenyum lembut dan mempercepata langkah kaki kami.

"Kajja! Ini sudah sangat sore aku yakin si naga jelek itu akan mengomel habis-habisan," gumam Suho hyung.

Dan dugaan kami benar, Kris gege marah bahkan Luhan gege juga ikut-ikutan marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami kalau kau pulang dengan Suho?! Dan kau Junmyeon kenapa kau tidak mengabariku hah?!" tanya Kris ge penuh emosi. Aku hanya menuduk dan mengigit bibir bawahku, jujur aku takut jika melihat Kris ge dalam mode galaknya.

"Mianhae, Suho hyung sudah menyuruhku pulang duluan bersama YiXing ge, tapi aku ingin pulang bersama Suho hyung. Dan aku tidak tau kalau dia ada rapat OSIS dan akan pulang sesore ini, mianhae..." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya.

.

.

.

_Kris side_

Emosiku perlahan mulai mereda mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. "Baekkie-ah, lihat gege," kataku tenang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil menghapus beberapa tetes air matanya.

"Baekkie-ah, mianhae. Gege hanya khawatir, jangan buat aku dan yang lainnya khawatir lagi okay?" kataku sambil memeluk adik kesayanganku ini, dan dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Okay ge," jawabnya. Kulepas pelukkan dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sana kalian berdua istirahat dulu kemudian bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam, Minseok hyung akan kesini dengan adiknya," perintah Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayeaye Captai Wu Luhan!" kata Baekhyun dan Suho bersamaan kemudian mereka berlari menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

_Suho side_

Aku senang melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu, tertawa lepas. "Ah Minseok hyung, untung kau datang dengan Tao," kataku sambil menepuk pelan pundak Minseok hyung. "Aku ini kan memang pembawa keberuntungan," kata Miseok hyung dengan pe-de-nya. "Oh iya apa kalian sudah tau, besok akan ada pemilihan Prince & Princess untuk mengganti alumni tahun kemarin? Siapa tau kau juga terpilih Suho!" kata Minseok hyung semangat.

"Pemilihan apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil duduk dihadapanku disusul Tao yang duduk disebelahnya. "Jadi begini Baekkie, disetiap awal tahun sekolah selalu melakukan pemilihan Prince & Princess, tujuan utamanya aku juga tidak tau tapi mereka akan melihat siapa saja yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Prince & Princess. Tidak peduli kau murid baru atau murid lama dan kalian akan dimasukan kekelas khusus! katanya sih begitu~" jelas Minseok panjang lebar sementara Baekhyun hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Aku rasa Suho hyung akan terpilih," kata Baekhyun sambil memasang pose berpikirnya yang imut sehingga Minseok hampir mencubit pipinya kalau tidak ditahan Suho, dan pertengkara kecilpun tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

.

_Kai side_

Aku? Jadi 'Prince'? Gelar Prince itu menjijikkan dan yah aku tau aku memang jago dance tapi bisakah nama gelarnya diubah? Dancing Prince. Mereka pikir itu nama yang bagus, itu menjijikkan. Sahabatku yang satu ini, mungkin bisa dibilang satu-satunya sahabatku juga mendapat gelar Prince yang.. Yah mungkin cocok untuknya. Panda Prince. Oh ayolah, dia dinobatkan begitu karena matanya yang selalu dihiasi kantung mata dari dia kecil. "Kkamjong aku masih tidak percaya," katanya untuk yang... eng.. Entahlah. "Tao-ie kau sudah ratusan kali bicara seperti itu dari awal kau mendapat surat itu sampai kita pindah kekelas baru!" kataku gusar. Tao hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas.

"Hei Kim Jong In!" panggil seseorang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, "Panggil aku Kai. Itu lebih keren dan sedang apa kau disini Zelo?" tanyaku.

"Hei aku ini Rapper Prince, dan kau Dancing Prince~" goda Zelo. Aku hanya menjitak kepalanya itu. "Yah! Dasar tidak tau diri kau ini," umpatnya. "Hai Yoseobiee!" pekik Tao sambil berpelukkan dengan namja yang dipanggil YoSeobie itu. Astaga.. ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk selanjutnya..

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaa otte? Maaf chap ini Kai sama Baekhyun belum ketemu, mereka akan ketemu di chap depan dengan cara yang mengejutkan(?) maaf juga kalau typo bertebaran ,and last mind to review? Thanks :3 *bbuing bbuing sama Kai*


End file.
